Finding the right words
by Ms. Lindbeck
Summary: A story about Henry and October, some sexual content.
1. In my life Chp 1

I don't own any of the characters that are in the story.

It's been five years since Vlad, Henry, Snow, October, Joss and Meredith have graduated. Vlad and Snow are in the process of getting married, Joss and Meredith are already married and Henry and October have been dating since they graduated.

This story is told from Henry's perspective.

I rolled over in bed spreading out my body for comfort, and then I realized October wasn't in bed with me. I forced my opened and looked at the clock it was 5:46.

Shit its 5:46? What the hell is October doing so damn early? Hopefully making my ass some food.

I wiped the covers off of me, and walked over to my drawer to get a pair of boxers out to cover me so that I wasn't completely naked. Once I had them on I went down stairs to find October. Seeing her in the kitchen I stopped at the last step and just stared at her. She was humming to herself and graciously moving about the kitchen getting the ingredients she would need to make herself something to eat. All I could do was smile at the sight of her. Even though she pulls off a bad ass type of appearance she's nothing but a sweetheart in reality. I cleared my throat to get her attention. To my surprise she didn't look at me but she was aware of his presence.

"I'm making French toast and bacon, do you want some?" She asked, while continuing her cooking.

"Yeah, sounds great." I replied.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder. I expected to smell sweat from our little adventure in the bedroom last night, but I didn't. I was taking in the delectable scent of vanilla. I nuzzled my face into her neck and gently kissed it. Grinding up against her to assure that I'm still hard she let out a soft moan. Satisfied by her reaction I kissed her neck one more time and then sat down at the table. She finally finished and gave me my plate and laid her plate down on the table and walked off. To focused with devouring my food I didn't even notice that she wasn't sitting at the table. Out of the corner of my eye she comes back with an envelope in her hand. She tossed it on the table in between us then sat down.

"It's a wedding invitation from Vlad." She said dabbing at her food.

"Fucking finally!" I said chewing what's left in my mouth then retrieving the invitation.

October smiled and let out a small laugh, then the smile vanished and she continued eating.

What's wrong with her? Whenever anything about weddings come up she gets all sad and shit. I hate seeing her upset; all I want to do is make her happy for the rest of her life. I want her to know that but each time I try to get close to her she pushes me away. It's been five years already when is she going to realize that I'm not going anywhere? I don't need to say it to her to know that I do.

I open the invitation and read everything and look at all their pictures that they crammed on to the damn thing. I can tell that Vlad loves Snow and she loves him, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"So we're going right?" I asked, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, we're going." She said as if I was a dumbass.

I hope she wears that magenta strapless dress I bough her that she loves so much. Even though she looks breathtaking in it, all I want to do is tear it off of her when she's wearing it.

I smiled at the though inside my head.

"So… What are you going to wear?" I asked curiously.

She sat there for a moment and mulled it over.

"I was thinking about wearing my black long sleeved dress and my silver stilettos." She said hoping I would get a image into my head.

It worked but it's not the picture that I would have liked to see though.

"What about the one dress that I bought you?" I asked hoping she would get my drift

"I love that dress and everything but each time I put on that dress so that we can go out for some reason we don't go anywhere, and all we do is have sex all night. You and I both know I love every minuet I spend naked with you, but I would like to go to Snow's wedding more than I want to have sex with you." She said smirking through out the whole thing.

I looked at her and smiled with her. I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"I don't think you know how much you hurt my ego when you say shit like that." I said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me I know." She said to me with an assuring tone.


	2. Everything and more Chp 2

A couple months pass since we got the invitation to Vlad and Snow's wedding, and finally the day arrived. Well technically because it's 1:18 am. I was lying in bed watching October sleep, I know sounds kina stockerish yeah I know but she looks so cute when she slept. I cuddled up next to her; as if she was awake she nestled into my cuddle. She put one of her legs in between my legs and hugged me tightly. This warm sensation spread through out my entire body.

_I love being in her arms, I love her being in my arms, I love calling her mine, I love her calling me hers__. I love her end of story, no doubt about it. She's the only one (besides Vlad) who can call me out on my bulshit, the only one the I can spend hours at a time just talking to, the only one I've ever made love to, the only one that I've ever had sex with in general. I want to make her happy, I want to be the father of her children, and I want to spend the rest of my live with her. She's everything to me; she means more to me than Vlad does. I know I know what the fuck? But it's true. I would risk anything and everything for her. I want her to know that._

I sighed then kissed her cheek and with each kiss I got closer to her lips. When my lips finally touched hers, to my surprise she kissed me back…. Passionately. I chuckled to myself then spoke.

"So I'm guessing you're awake." I said still chuckling.

"Yep, I have been for a while I was just waiting for you to do something." She said chuckling herself.

I cocked an eyebrow then shifted to where she was underneath me. We began to kiss deeply, I pulled away slowly.

"What did you have in mind when you said 'SOMETHING'?" I asked in a flirtatious way.

"Anything really." She said touching not to brag but _perfectly fit_ chest.

She bit her lip then our eyes met I could tell she wanted to make love to me, her eyes and her hands gave it away.

"You mean everything to me, you know that right?" I asked our eyes locked on each others.

I could tell that she was blushing as she looked away and smiled. She didn't have to say anything I knew that she knew. When our eyes met again, we began kissing again, this time more passionately than before. My tongue traced her bottom lip to invite her into a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth slightly letting our tongues touch. They danced a powerful fiery dance for a long time. Her hands exploring my body, while my hands are fixated on her breasts. She began to get more aggressive with the kiss, giving me the hint that she wanted more. I became instantly hard, I could tell that she felt my erection because she let out a soft moan. I lifted her up so that she could really get a feel of my erection as I grind on her. She breaths in deeply, I can tell she can't take it anymore.

"Henry make love to me." She pleaded.

With out another word I slip off my boxers as she took off her night gown exposing her flawless body. The moonlight came in through the curtains making her beautiful eyes twinkle in the light. Without any hesitation I began to feel for her vaginal entrance, she lifted her hips inviting me in. Once I knew I was inside her I began thrusting inside of her. Our bodies moving to the same rhythm. I know that she's enjoying this because her moans have become louder with each thrust. I thrust harder knowing that's what she wants. She let out one of the sexiest moans I've heard escape her mouth.

"Faster!" She moaned with ecstasy.

I did as she asked. Her breaths became heavy and her legs began to shake. She was about to reach her climax, I thrusted harder and faster, making sure she got what she wanted. Her nails dug into my back telling me that she was closer to cuming. She moaned my name and in return I moan her name back. Her nails went deeper into my back almost piercing the skin, then she moaned/screamed before letting herself drop completely on the bed showing that I gave her what she wanted; what she needed. I pulled out and lied there beside her. She cuddled up to me and I did the same. Our hearts were beating fast; we were both exhausted and satisfied. I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

_Hopefully this is what married life is like_.

I close my eyes and my thoughts drift to October.

I can tell my dream has taken place years from now because October aged beautifully and we have an amazingly breathtaking little girl. October's kneeling on the ground arms out open wide to receive a hug from our daughter, she running what seems like slow motion.

"Mommy!" She screams excitedly as if she hasn't seen her is days.

"Mellony" October cries out to her with joy.

They reunite with a hug; October lifts her up and twirls her around. Mellony screams with excitement. They both began to laugh.

"Where's daddy?" Mellony asks

"He's right over there." October answers with her index finger pointing to me.

Mellony shifts her body and looks in the direction that she's pointing in. When our eyes linked I felt complete, whole, and perfect. Mellony screamed as October put her down. She sprinted over to be with her tiny little arms out; I smiled this gummy little grin. I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"Daddy I missed you" She had as happy as ever.

"And I missed you baby cakes." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I awoke to October on top of me pinching my nipples. I started laughing and swatted her hands away from my nipples. She started to laugh as well; I grabbed her wrists and moved on top of her. Still having her wrists in my hands I put them above her head on the soft pillows. I bend down and kissed her nose; something that she hates when I do. She pulled her face away and made a cute disgusted face.

"Doooonnnn'tttttt, you know I hate that." She said in this cute little voice.

"Then don't pinch my nipples." I said laughing.

"But I love your nipples." She said laughing herself.

I started to laugh a little louder, then bend down so that my lips touched her. We were there for a long time just kissing. Then I pulled away to speak.

"We should start getting ready for the wedding." I said looking to into her eyes.

She let out a huff of air then parted her lips.

"I guess so." She said defeated.


	3. Let it go Chp 3

I take October's hand in mine as we walk to our seats for the wedding. I stop at the first row and let go of her hand and gustier for her to go before me. I walk behind her and take my seat next to her. October sets her hand on my lap and I look down and scoop my hand in to grab hers. Music starts signaling all of us to stand. I look around and see only a hand full of people that I know of course it's the people that Vlad invited. These giant white door swing open and Snow is right there standing at the entry way. Everyone stands and turns to face her. She's not being escorted by anyone.

_She's looks absolutely beautiful; I can see how Vlad fell in love with her. _

She slowly walks down the isle and is standing next to Vlad. I can tell Vlad's nervous because he's giving me a look that I've been so many times, like the day the he proposed to her. It was the ballsiest thing I've seen anyone do. It was October, Snow, Vlad and I in New York for a little vacation. We had just gotten to Town Square and he somehow got some guy to video tape him while he bent down on one knee and asked her. As soon as he got down on his right knee the screens on every building went blank then he showed up. You could her dozens of people shout and cheer for him. Snow just stood there shocked. When he finally chocked out the question she screamed and tackled him. Everyone around us was laughing. I come back to the present and look down at our hands. I smile at the sight of our now interlocked fingers and then squeeze her hand to get her attention. It worked she looked at me and smiled in response I smile bigger.

_I like Vlad and Snow's wedding, it's not what I thought their wedding would have been like. I though that it was going to be a dark wedding the theme would be black and everything would have been more like a Halloween party, but it wasn't. It was like a traditional wedding except for the lack of bridesmaids and groomsman, Snow was telling October how she didn't want any of that and she just wanted it to be her and Vlad up there. I thought it was odd but October was fine with it. After all it's her day and she deserves it. _

The wedding continues and everyone is having a blast at the reception. Like every wedding you have two or three different couples making out in each corner of the room to get something close to "privacy". Vlad and Snow are sitting at a table that's elevated overlooking everyone. Vikas and Otis are sitting at mine and October's table. Vikas, October and I say our toasts to the bride and groom. Then Otis stands and clears his throat.

"Vladimir I am so proud of you for finding Snow; that one person means everything and more to you. I believe we all are so very proud of you; Nelly would have loved to be here. I know that where ever she is she's looking down upon us and smiling. I hope that you two will have an eternity of happiness together." He said proudly.

He raised his glass and so did everyone else, tipped it and drank. Hours go by like minutes; October has managed to drag me to the dance floor. As we're dancing I look around to see Meredith and Vlad dancing and Snow and Joss dancing. I laugh to myself because it looks like Vlad and Meredith don't want to be near each other. The song changes to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee forcing Vlad and Meredith to slow dance. October wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. Our eyes meet and we share a short, soft, and gentle kiss. I begin to pull her closer to me to hold her tightly so that I can kiss her neck. I can tell she liked it because she always gets a little week in the knees when I do so. I pull my head up and rest my forehead on hers.

"Babe?" I ask

"Yeah?" She replies

"When are we going to have one of these ourselves?" I ask looking at her, hoping she's looking at me.

She stiffens and has a look somewhere along lines of shocked and totally lost. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She lets her grip on me go and walks off. So now I'm standing in the middle of the dance floor totally confused.

_Alright, I didn't say any out of content. I'm not being a dick. She was just fine three seconds ago. What the fuck is up her ass?_

"October…" I shout.

She's walking over to Snow. She says something to Joss and takes her away. October's back is to me so I can only see Snow's facial expressions. Snow grins then looks at me. I wave to her and she waves back. She says something to October, turns her around pushed her towards me. As she gets closer I only hear half of the sentence.

"… it would have happened already, so let it go." Snow said while shaking her head no.

"Bu"- October's cut off by Snow.

"Stop worrying about it, it's not going to happen now if it didn't five years ago." She assures her.

October lets out a huff of air and smiles at me. I smile back and take her hand. Snow walks over to Vlad and Meredith to interrupt their dance so Snow can butt in. I wrap my arms around her waist again and in return she wraps her arms around my neck. We start to dance again.

"What was that all about?" I asked cautiously.

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about it." She says as if nothing just happened.

"Babe.." I beg.

She looks at me, our eyes lock on each others.

"Henry it was nothing, please just let it go." She says in a soothing voice while playing with my hair on the back of my head.

"Alright." I said in defeat.

"I'll let it go." I added.

.


	4. Distant Chp 4

_Since Vlad and Snow's wedding October hasn't really been the same. She hardly ever talks to me, we rarely have sex now, and I can't help to think that she doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's seriously staring to scare me_.

I get home from work exhausted and starving. I open the door and hear what seems like crying.

_Is October crying? She never cries. Oh shit this has to be huge. _

I hurry close the door lock it and set my briefcase down and set my keys on the end table.

"October..?" I ask while walking in to the living room to see if she's in there.

The sound of crying continues and I see October on the couch huddling up in a blanket. I can only see the back of her head so I can't tell if she's crying or not. I look at the TV and see some chick crying on a bed holding a picture. I walk around the couch to sit next to October. I get a good look at her. She's not crying though. She looks at me and looks back at the TV.

"I thought you were the one crying." I laughed.

"Nope. Not me." She said half heartedly.

_Dude! What the hell is the matter?_

I look around for the remote, find it, grab it and press the power button.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"Alright, we need to talk." I say.

"About what?" She asked with a hint of irritation.

"Us." I say.

She stiffens and looks at me with mixed emotions of sadness and fear. Seconds go by and she doesn't say anything so I open my mouth first.

"What's up with you?" I asked worried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You haven't been yourself lately." I added.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We never talk anymore, it seems like each time I come home I see less and less of you, we hardly ever make love, it just seems like you're becoming more distant each time I see you. In all I'm starting to think that you don't want to be with me." I spit out trying not to choke on any of the words.

She looks at me with wide eyes, but no emotion is behind them. None. I'm beginning to panic a little.

"Say something." I huff out.

"What do you want me to say?" She yells pissed off.

"I don't know anything. Anything's better than the silence." I say talking with my hands.

"I don't know what to tell you Henry." She says pulling her brows together.

"Why are you being so distant?" I asked confused and hurt.

"I'm not being distant." She said in a bitchy tone.

"Yes you are. Don't act like you're not because you know as well as I do that you've been more distant since Snow's wedding." I said all pissed off.

"Henry just shut the fuck up, you don't know what you're talking about." She said waving me off like a fly while walking away, like I'll just go away.

"October I'm still talking to you." I yelled walking after her.

"Yeah, well. I'm done with this conversation." She said walking up the stair.

I stopped at the bottom of the stair. Shake my head and get my keys.

"I'm going to Joss's house, call me when you decide to act like yourself again." I yell while stomping out the door and slamming it behind me.


	5. Moment of Truth Chp5

Days have gone by and not a single word from October. No e-mails, no voicemails, no missed calls, no texts. Nothing. I'm starting to become a little bitter from all the silence. Joss has been courteous enough to let me stay at his house until October cools down. I plan on going home after work today, but I have no idea what's in store for me. She might still be upset she might not. Maybe I should go ask Snow if she's fine. What the fuck? Why didn't I think of this a couple of days ago?

I pull out my phone and call Vlad. The phone rings three times before he picks up.

"Hey fag, what's up?"

"Just about to head to work, would it alright if I come over after and a beer. I need to talk to Snow about October."

"You still haven't talked to October? Dude it's been four days."

"I know, I know. I'm hoping to finally go home after I talk to Snow about how she's been holding up."

"Grow some balls and go talk to her yourself."

Irritated by his response I blankly stare at the phone is disapproval. I let out a huff of air and run my fingers through my hair.

"We both know October is the one that wears the pants in this relationship."

"Longer you postpone your conversation the more likely there won't be a relationship. Talk to her Henry."

I thought about that for a moment. How it would be to actually lose October. Just the thought of it made my eyes water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. I'll tell you how it goes."

"Thank the fucking lord."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Anytime."

I press the end button and place my phone on my center council. I start the car and head out of Joss's drive way. I go through all the stations that I love, but none of them are playing anything good. Out of irritation I turn off the radio. I only have a fifteen minute drive, I'm not going to die with out music.

After I get off work I head to my car, I find my way to the parking lot and search for my spot. Once I'm in front of my car, I pull out my keys from my pocket and push the unlock button. I hear the car unlock and open the door, I sit down and shut the door. I place my key in the ignition, turn the key and hear my car roar to life. I hesitate; I don't put the car in reverse. I just sit there with my hands on the steering wheel.

_What if October doesn't want to fix things? What if she wants something else in life? What if she wants to be with someone else? I can't lose her. She's everything to me, I'll be lost without her, but I guess if she wants something else I'll let her go. Like the stupid saying goes, "If you love them let them go." If we are meant to be she'll come back, if she doesn't then we're not. Everything happens for a reason. _

I rub my eyes and take in a deep breath. I put the car in reverse and make my way out of the parking lot. Take my normal route back home and pull in to the drive way. Since October usually gets home about ten fifteen minutes later than I do I guess I have the advantage. I turn off the car and take my keys out of the ignition. I undo my seat belt and get out of the car, I shut the door behind me and head for the door. I find the house key and unlock the door. I look around to see if anything has changed at all, but nothing has changed. Everything is squeaky clean, nothing is out of place. If anything, the place is cleaners than when I left. Considering how October is a clean freak, I'm not the least surprised. I set all my stuff down by the door and head to the living room. Once I'm near the couch I plop down onto it. I try to relax my body by spreading out my legs and resting my head on the top of the couch. I go over every horrible scenario that could possibly take place so that there's no way that I'll be surprised with anything that she says. I hear the door open. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest. I can hear her shuffling around and setting her belongings down. I take in a deep breath.

"October, I'm in the living room." I begin.

"Coming."

I sigh in relief. She doesn't sound like she's in a bad mood so maybe, just maybe this conversation will be good. She comes in to the living room and I become speechless. She's so beautiful, I don't know how I was ever this lucky to have her, to be able to call her mine. There's no way in hell I'm going to lose this woman. She smiles at me and sits cross legged. She moves her body so that she's facing me and gives me a heart warming smile. Okay, I get it, she just needed her space.

I look her in the eyes and begin, "Babe, we need to talk."

She closes her eyes and sighs, "Yeah, I know we do."

I look at her with a facial expression that a cross between hurt and confusion.

"What's going on between us? What am I doing wrong? How do I fix this?"

She looks at me as if she's confused. She doesn't speak for what seems like an eternity.

"None of what is going on is your fault. Don't take the blame for what's happening. It's mine alone. I keep pushing you away because I'm scared to get hurt-" I cut her off

"October I would never hurt you, you know that." I choke on the words as they spewed out of my mouth.

She smiled in relief and cupped her right hand on my face. I nestled my face into her hand; feeling the warmth of her hand. I placed my right hand on hers and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I know you won't, but I'm just afraid that this is all going to end. Every time I feel like I've finally done something right, it's taken away from me, whether it's my fault or someone else's.n I'm the type of person that will leave before I'm left." she says softly yet I can hear her voice trembling.

I look up at her and see eyes are become red and starting to water. I pull her to my chest and hold her so she knows I have her. I hold her tight and kiss the top of her head.


	6. Finding the Right Words Chp 6

October pulled out of my embrace after a while and looked up at me with an assuring glance while biting her lip. The sight of it made my body ache for her. I took a deep breath to settle myself. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I give her a funny look.

"What?" I ask her while kissing her nose.

She lets out a small laugh and backs away from my nose kiss.

"Stop," she giggles, "I'm just trying to find the right words..." she whispers to me and pauses.

She just looks at, actually looks at me. A look so powerful, that it feels as though she's looking into my soul. As if she's looking at all my imperfections and accepting them all. She looks me in the eyes and whispers, "I love you." As if the words were spoken for herself.

My eyes grow wide and I smirk at her. This warm feeling begins to flow through out my entire body. She finally said it, I don't know if it was for me to hear, but either way I heard it. I open my mouth to say something and just like her, nothing comes out. I laugh to myself and can feel my eyes start to water.

"Nothing could ever make me as happy as you just did. Those words were perfection." I whisper to her and begin to kiss her passionately. I gently grab October and pull her closer to me, she wraps her arms around my neck. I can feel her body relax in my arms.

"So I'm guessing I found the right words?" she asks me in a flirtatious tone. I laugh to myself and pull her off of me so that I can look her in the eyes. Once our eyes meet I become speechless, I get lost in her emerald eyes. I feel complete in every way possible.

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her passionately once again. After our long beautiful kiss I lightly pull back.

"Yes, you did. I love you too." I say looking her in the eyes so she knows how true and real my words are to her.


End file.
